What If, In Another Universe, I Deserve You?
by Casiple's Castle
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker and his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, witness a singularity opening above Coruscant through another universe, things get a bit out of hand. Especially when Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance of the other universe claims they're being chased after a Sith Lord called Darth Vader. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this had been shelved too long and it deserves, I think, to see the light of day. The title came from Gaby Dunn's amazing work called " _Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You_." If you haven't read it, then it's high time you do. Trust me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars is not mine.

 **Summary:** When Anakin Skywalker and his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, witness a singularity opening above Coruscant through another universe, things get a bit out of hand. Especially when Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance of the other universe claims they're being chased after a Sith Lord called Darth Vader. AU.

* * *

I

The news of a singularity appearing right above Coruscant's system spread across the galaxy in a span of a galactic standard day. The Clone Wars came to a welcomed halt, both the Separatists and the Republic gaining the much needed reprieve from the onslaught of bloodshed and wasted resources. The Jedi themselves were called away from their respective military duties to help investigate this phenomenon unlike anything that's ever been recorded.

The singularity itself seemed to be an enormous swirling black hole that neither sucked nor moved to destroy anything in its wake, which what had most baffled the experts of the cosmic behavior of the Core. It stayed firmly in place, looming in the sky barely seen from all the smog of a city planet.

Then, something was detected in their scanners. It was coming right out of the singularity.

Anakin Skywalker and his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn were, naturally, the first to be dispatched to meet the intruders. They were the best Jedi team the Order had to offer. Their success rate trampled over almost all of the Jedi Knights and Masters combined and their military strategy was unparalleled, a hair's width short between ingenious, suicidal, and insane.

Their respective battalions immediately formed the protocol defensive position without much prodding, lining the planet like a barricade reminiscent of another invasion in a peaceful planet thirteen years ago.

"Anakin, do you copy?" A familiar voice came through his comm.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I copy." Anakin replied, checking his systems and his trusted astromech, Artoo, in the back. All was in perfect condition. He tuned in to his troop's frequency and did a preliminary check-up of their crafts.

A shiver ran down Qui-Gon's spine. Not unlike the feeling that commanded him to train a slave boy out of a dessert planet years and years ago, the Force barreled onto the Jedi Master, delivering its will.

"Command, this is General Jinn. Requesting to negotiate with the invaders. I sense an intervention from the Force that these people mean us no harm." He told Command which composed of the Chancellor, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and High General Windu.

Long used to Qui-Gon's bouts of feeling that what he claimed to be the Will of the Force, the senior Council member responded without missing a beat after a nod of approval came from the Grandmaster. "This is General Windu. Request accepted, General Jinn, but exercise caution."

"Affirmative."

He stretched his senses using the Force and felt Anakin doing the same. They're consciousness met and, with years of sharing a master-padawan bond between them, melded together to perform a powerful Force sweep of their visitors. What they felt were two Force-presences coming toward them, familiar but unrecognizable because of the distance between them.

"Are you sure it's wise to talk to them, Master? What if they _do_ mean us harm and open fire at us and we aren't ready?" Anakin asked. The habit of calling his former master his honorific was never dropped and Qui-Gon had never dissuaded him. After so many years together, it became more than an honorific to them anyway.

"This is what I feel the Force wants me to do. We are in the Force's hands now, my former padawan." Qui-Gon said. Anakin said nothing and only nodded grimly.

Then, a cruiser came out of its center. It was a Corellian Starship, battered like it took more hits than it could take but it still flew albeit looking like it was being splintered to pieces. The cannons were armed and trailed right at their center, which just so happens to be Qui-Gon's fighter.

"This is General Qui-Gon Jinn. On behalf of the Galactic Republic, I order you to stand down and identify yourselves. We mean you no harm." He said through an open frequency. There was static for the first few seconds before a voice came through.

"General Jinn, this is Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance! Requesting immediate assistance! They're right behind us!" The voice sounded desperate and alert.

" _Ahsoka_?!" Anakin retorted in disbelief. He had not seen his old padawan since she left the Order. She sounded different then— older, with a hard edge in her tone that spoke of command. "What in the Nine Corellian Hells are you doing there?"

There was a short pause before, "No time to argue! We need help! TIE fighters right behind us!" She growled.

Then that's when they noticed the black fighters coming right behind them at incredible speeds, firing at the already damaged stern of the space cruiser. The Jedi generals immediately went into action, retaliating with heavy firepower at their command.

"There'll be more of them!" Ahsoka's voice came through their comm. The enemy fighters are being slowly obliterated and the damaged cruiser was allowed entry on the planet. The cruiser flew right passed them. "Do you have a shield generator big enough to block the singularity?!"

"What?! That thing is _massive_ , Ahsoka! We don't have anything big enough to cover it entirely!" Anakin bellowed.

"Then rip the generators from different ships and rig them together!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Those don't come cheap, Ahsoka!"

"Do you want to be invaded by a Sith Lord?!"

"What are you—"

"A Sith Lord is behind this?" Qui-Gon interrupted before the heated argument could continue.

"Yes, and he has an entire empire to back him up. If you don't plug that hole, you'll be engaging in an all out war with an army from a different universe!"

"A _different universe_?!" Anakin screeched.

"YES! NOW, CLOSE IT!" Ahsoka roared. The line became nothing but static.

"Where is she?!" Anakin demanded, concerned as he avoided enemy fire. A new squadron of enemy fighters had just arrived. He made complicated loops and sharp turns to get the fighters chasing him off his back but the TIE fighters seemed to be designed for its maneuverability along with its incredible speed.

"They're fine, Skywalker." Windu said through the comm. "She just landed."

"Command, this is General Jinn." Qui-Gon said as he pursued an enemy fighter. "We need shield generators big enough to plug the singularity. Ahsoka spoke of a Sith Lord after them and I believe her. I sense a dark presence on the other side."

"We heard, Qui-Gon, but Tano's claims may be true or not, those generators would take some time to remove." Windu said.

"Then, we'll buy you some. Just hurry." Anakin grunted as he downed another fighter.

Qui-Gon's flagship, which served as their joint Jedi Star Dreadnaught for this battle, the _Voyager_ , loomed over the city planet's atmosphere. Anakin's second-in-command, Captain Rex, manned the bridge.

"This is Captain Rex aboard the _Voyager._ " He reported.

"Captain, status report." Qui-Gon barked, as he noticed their fighters were slowly diminishing.

"We're losing too many fighters out here, General." Rex reported. "It's only a matter of time before they overwhelm us. Their fighters are faster and more shielded than ours. They pack a lot of firepower, too. Scanners are indicating there're more of them coming your way, sir."

"Call for reinforcements. Make sure the enemy fighters do not go beyond our range."

Suddenly, all enemy fighters ceased fire and drew back closer to the singularity. Qui-Gon felt an ominous feeling from the Force. A familiar, eerie voice passed through his thoughts.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

The voice made his heart ache. He had not heard it for so long...

He shook his head away from the memory. Now was not the time to dwell in the past. He needed to focus on the here and now.

"Sir, the scanners are also picking up a colossal object coming through the singularity."

"What object?"

"I see it, Master." Anakin chimed in grimly. He had ventured too close to the hole as he followed the enemy fighters and saw the tip of, as Rex described, a massive object. He turned and flew back to their defensive line. "That dark presence you felt, Master? I feel it's aboard that thing. We're about to have some serious company. Captain, bring all squadrons back to our defensive position. We hold the front until reinforcements arrive. Master, I need you back here."

"Copy, Anakin." Qui-Gon responded as he flew to his former padawan's side. He let the younger Jedi assume command despite their rank differences. Anakin was, after all, better at strategizing and improvising. It was like he had been born for war. Qui-Gon frowned upon that line of thought.

"This is Commander Tano. General Jinn, do you have visual on that colossal object?" She demanded, tuning into the frequency.

"Commander, I thought you'd be in the healing facilities right now." Mace Windu's sharp voice followed hers.

"I'm not injured and my men are more than capable of overseeing our wounded. I'm much more needed here. Now, the colossal object," This time, her question is directed again to Qui-Gon. "What does it look like?"

"It's looks different but I'm pretty sure it's similar to a _Venator_ -Class Star Destroyer only more heavily armed and bigger." It was Anakin who answered her, mildly sounding impressed.

"It's him," She whispered before a hard edge coated her voice. "If it's larger than the old _Venator_ -Class, heavily armed, and carrying a dark powerful presence onboard then I'm pretty sure it's the Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_. It's Darth Vader's flag ship. He's the Sith's apprentice and extremely powerful in the Force. No matter what happens, do not let him escape. Destroy that flag ship at all cost."

"Extremely powerful, huh? Well, let's see about that." Anakin responded cockily.

"Anakin, don't do anything reckless." Qui-Gon warned him.

"When have I ever, Master?" He said innocently. Qui-Gon only shook his head. Two other Jedi Star Dreadnaughts joined their position with four battalions trailing their wake. The reinforcements have arrived.

"This is General Plo Koon, joining your fleet for battle." The Kel Dore master reported.

"This is General Shaak Ti. We will be with you in this battle as well." The Togruta master followed.

"It's good to see you, Masters. I wished it were better circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual, Qui-Gon." Shaak Ti lamented with him.

"What are your orders, Sir?" Rex spoke through the comm.

It was Anakin who responded for them. "All squadrons direct your firepower on the oncoming Super Star Destroyer. We blow this Sith Lord from another universe to smithereens for messing with the wrong battalion!"

There was a chorus of enthusiastic affirmatives. The other masters remained silent but willing to follow the younger Jedi.

"Force, that sounds weird. _Another universe_? Surreal." Anakin murmured to himself.

"Stay focus, my former padawan." Qui-Gon chided.

"Right, Master. Stay close to me. We'll go right for the bridge. Chances are, the Sith Lord may be commanding from there."

"Copy, Anakin."

"Master Shaak Ti and I will be focusing on the enemy fighters. We will be keeping them on the defensive. We will pave a clear path for you."

"Copy that, Master Plo Koon." Anakin answered.

When it arrived, the Super Star Destroyer loomed like a pale dagger of death through the singularity. Surrounding the _Executor_ were squadrons of TIE fighters, swarming to protect its command ship. Anakin can see more similar looking Star Destroyers right behind the _Executor_ coming their way. He suddenly realized that this may be harder than he originally anticipated and that there was no way they could buy enough time for those shield generators to arrive even with the reinforcements that came to help without a full scale war with the Republic's entire army. After their war with the Separatists, he's not entirely sure how equipped they are to fend off another party. If Ahsoka was right and these Sith Lord from an alternate universe really did have an Empire behind him, then Force help them, the odds were stacked against them.

Anakin shook his head angrily. This was not the time to be a pessimist.

"Master Windu, we need those shields now!" He growled.

"They're still detaching them from the ships. They need more time." Mace Windu growled and Qui-Gon knew that he'd be itching to call for his own battalion to help them and only his Jedi training and his status as a Master of the Order is keeping him from doing so.

"Just do everything you can, Mace." Qui-Gon told him before Anakin could retort. Anakin could only grit his teeth.

"Rex, General Jinn and I will target the bridge." Anakin commanded. "Assume command of our squadrons. Master Plo, we need a squadron to disable those cannons on the _Executor_. They look huge and they look like they could inflict a lot of damage. If they are used to full capacity, we won't last very long."

"Copy that, Skywalker."

The TIE fighters were beginning to engage in an aggressive attack formation. A few other squadrons were used to defend the command ship, making it almost untouchable by enemy fighters. It was going to be a challenge to break through it but Anakin was more than a capable pilot. With his master on his side, they'll be unstoppable.

"Let's give these Sith hell." Anakin said and those of his battalion and the Jedi Masters verbalized their agreement.

"Squadrons, engage." Shaak Ti ordered and the battle commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is a little longer. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars is not mine.

 **Summary:** When Anakin Skywalker and his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, witness a singularity opening above Coruscant through another universe, things get a bit out of hand. Especially when Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel Alliance of the other universe claims they're being chased after a Sith Lord called Darth Vader. AU.

* * *

II

When the battle ended, Darth Vader escaped.

The shields were placed securely upon the entrance of the singularity and the Republic's Grand Army is once again fully deployed to protect the Core World. It took the engineers and the most gifted pilots almost twelve hours to install the six huge generators connected together for the massive singularity even with hundreds of clones and personnel working together to get it done. All the while it happened, three battalions stood ready for any threat or attack that might befall the workers during the installment. But it seems, whoever the Sith Lord from this other universe was, they were smart and cunning enough to cease their attack and regroup.

It unsettled Qui-Gon that this Vader escaped in their world. As he and Anakin battled against the _Executor_ , he could feel the malevolent Force-presence of the Sith Lord and it was such a powerful and evil presence that Qui-Gon was momentarily stunned with fear. Not because it was powerful and wicked but because something had felt familiar about that presence. Was he a Jedi before falling to the Dark Side? Did this Sith Lord's counterpart live in the halls of the Jedi Temple? Was he one of his friends? Or one of Anakin's?

These were the questions that kept swirling in his head. There was something more to this, he could feel it. It doesn't help that the Force feels disturbed and jaded.

After they were soundly defeated and left cunningly in the dust, they regrouped with the new battalions that came to aid them and for twelve hours, they waited with baited breath for any sign of battle but nothing came so they were dismissed for the time being and granted some well-needed rest. After a short debriefing period with the Council and being assigned as Commander Tano's escort, they parted ways. Qui-Gon immediately fell into his routine every time he came home after a mission. A hot shower that eased Qui-Gon's old, aching bones, a short nap and a full meal coupled with his favorite tea. Since they came home only mere hours before sunrise, he met with Anakin again and together they went to seek their charge and some answers.

"I managed to contact our Ahsoka," Anakin began. He seemed more agitated and stressed than he'd been when they were in battle. His eyes were almost glowering at nothing and they looked tired as if his sleep had been turbulent. Qui-Gon worried for his former padawan. He'd been like this for days now and the last time it had happened was when he'd been having visions of his mother dying. A Jedi mustn't fear but Qui-Gon is deeply frightened of Anakin having these disturbing visions once again. The last time it happened and with his mother dying in his arms, Qui-Gon barely managed to save Anakin from toppling over to the dark side and killing all those Tusken raiders in cold blood. It wasn't something Qui-Gon ever wanted to experience ever again, the way Anakin's Force-presence became colder and colder, twisting into something horrible…

Once losing an apprentice to the dark side and two others to death are more than enough for his old, weathered heart. A pair of color-changing eyes surfaced briefly in his mind.

 _Do not defy the council again, Master, not again._

"How is young Ahsoka?" He asked to pull himself away from his thoughts.

"She's fine." Anakin answered, his tone bellying a fondness reserved only for his former apprentice and also a bitter bite to it considering how her apprenticeship turned out. "She said she was coping well and that having another version of her from another universe is awesome but she doesn't want to come back to Coruscant. It's too soon. But she's offered her help if ever things get worst. I told her not to worry."

Qui-Gon, lacking of anything else to say, hummed in response and they settled into silence.

Anakin was equally disturbed by how these recent events seem to weigh heavily in his former master's mind and how his nightmares are getting more and more vivid that he'd come to suspect them as visions. He wanted to tell his Master about them so badly but knew that telling Qui-Gon about him and Padme will not end well. The only solace he can find was telling the Chancellor and he would have if not for this crisis. Anakin desperately wanted to run a hand on his face but knew that such an action would only cause Qui-Gon to speculate. He could already see how his haggard face is worrying his Master. He will have to be more careful in the future.

When they reached the Senate building and inquired of the whereabouts of Commander Tano, they were directed to the Chancellor's office. With the holonews covering every angle of the battle and everything they could get their hands on about the singularity, which apparently had been a lot considering the frequencies they'd been using weren't properly secured and hence heard by almost every being who knows their way around a comm. unit. When they reached the Chancellor's floor, the door was partially open and they could hear a cleverly concealed argument ensuing inside. They stepped in and saw the Chancellor sitting behind his desk, with a hard but collected expression on his face while the older Ahsoka stood on the other side of the Chancellor's desk with two other men standing in attention behind her. The Force felt electrically charged between the four of them.

"With all due respect, _Chancellor_ Palpatine," Ahsoka hissed, anger and hatred etched her Force-presence and her tone indicated that what she felt for the man was the complete opposite of respect. Anakin was taken aback by the amount of abhorrence this other-universe Ahsoka harbored for the Chancellor and frowned at this lack of respect. Anakin knew without a doubt that the Chancellor was a good man and a good friend. He had been there for Anakin through all his struggles, his joys, and his secrets. Force, does this man keep his secrets like a guarded treasure, considering that, being Chancellor, he's in charge of the entire galaxy and may not even have time for a Jedi Knight like him. But he makes an exception nonetheless and Anakin is forever grateful to his friend. He's likely the most powerful man in the entire galaxy but he had never abused the powers given to him. Anakin respected and admired him even more for that. But Ahsoka and the two rebels behind her seemed equally disgusted and uncomfortably tensed to be standing in the same room as Palpatine. It didn't make sense. "But I defer to a higher authority in this mission and as the General's only recovering and not dead, it will stay that way. When he wakes, the answers will be provided."

"And as the Highest Authority of this galaxy, I will have to insist on it to be provided now." Palpatine said through gritted teeth but his composure was still calm and fatherly.

"All I can say, _Chancellor_ , is that from where we come from, the Galactic Republic has become a Galactic Empire ruled by the Sith, a dark order that sought to dominate the entire galaxy. The Jedi Order is completely obliterated save for one last master and the world has fallen completely to darkness. We are a group called the Rebel Alliance who opposes the empire, loyal to democracy, and follow the path of the Light. Using an ancient ritual that created the singularity, we intended to go back in time to warn the Jedi about the Sith and stop the empire from rising. The calculations may have gone wrong or maybe the Force has led us here for a reason, I don't know. I'm not sure. But until such time that the General wakes, that is all the information I can give you."

Palpatine's face twisted in displeasure at the clip way Ahsoka had said it and Anakin glared at her. She lifted her chin stubbornly. "If you'll excuse me, _Chancellor_ , I must see to our General."

When she and her companions turned, they saw the two Jedi standing there. Palpatine's face immediately broke into a pleased expression as it does whenever he saw Anakin.

"Anakin, my boy," He greeted cheerfully and, if it was possible, Ahsoka's face looked even angrier than before. "Master Jinn. Welcome. What brings you to my office?"

"Good morning, Chancellor." Qui-Gon greeted in his official Jedi voice and bowed. Anakin followed suit but not without a wide smile for the Chancellor. "We were searching for Commander Tano. We are tasked to accompany and help them in whatever way we can."

Ahsoka looked very irritated by this but nodded nonetheless.

"If the Jedi must insist then I suggest you follow me now, Masters. As I've told the Chancellor just now, I must see to our General." She said and walked pass the befuddled Jedi with her men right behind her.

When Qui-Gon and Anakin bowed good-bye, Palpatine spoke. "Keep an eye on them for me, would you, Anakin? Master Jinn? I have a feeling that they are hiding something."

Anakin nodded. "We will, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled in gratitude and they made to follow Ahsoka and her men. From the corner of his eye, Anakin knew that Qui-Gon disapproved of his close relationship with the Chancellor. His old Master never cared for politics and avoided getting involved as much as he could in their duty as mediators of the galaxy. Even Padme had begun to show reservations with the former senator of Naboo. It baffled Anakin considering that Palpatine is a good man and they had worked so closely together before. Padme had once told him that power could change men, no matter how great they were but he refused to listen. He knew Palpatine and he believed in him. He wasn't like that at all.

"Focus, my former padawan." Qui-Gon murmured to him.

"Yes, Master." He replied out of habit. "Sorry, Master."

"I'm not your master anymore, Anakin." Qui-Gon told him amusedly as they are wont to do every time Anakin forgets he is no longer a padawan.

Anakin grins. "You'll always be my master."

Qui-Gon chuckles warmly at that. They met Ahsoka and her men by the lift and wordlessly, they traveled down and out of the senate building and back to the temple. They walked through the winding corridors of the great temple and Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice the forlorn look Ahsoka tried to conceal with a passive expression. Even her men were greatly affected and awed by the sight before them as if it was something impossible. Had something happened to the temple in their universe? What about the Jedi, where were they now? What are Master Yoda and the entire Council planning to do to retake the republic?

Then the words, _The Jedi Order is completely obliterated save for one last master and the world has fallen completely to darkness_ , came back to him and he sucked in a sharp breath. Anakin looked at him in confusion and Qui-Gon only shook his head. His eyes fell back to Ahsoka who only glanced at him and then looked away.

They were dead. They were all dead. Save for one.

Qui-Gon kept his shields tightly in place to shield Anakin from his despair.

When they were near the Halls of Healing, Ahsoka slowed and so did her men.

"What is it?" Anakin asked her and Qui-Gon wondered the same. They kept their slow pace to the Halls.

Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. "Master Jinn, I have to warn you."

"Warn me?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.

"The General, well, he's—"

That was when they noticed Masters Yoda and Windu waiting for them at the entrance of the Halls of Healing.

"Qui," Mace said gently, which made Qui-Gon frown in confusion. In all the time that Qui-Gon had known the Korun Master, he was never gentle. He could be serene and calm, yes, but never gentle. Mace's hands were folded inside his robes and his lips were set in a tight line. It was subtle but Qui-Gon knew him well enough to know when he's troubled. He looked as if he's expecting something to break any moment and even with all the power a reverent Jedi Senior Council member holds, he is completely powerless to stop it. Mace's eyes were sad and sympathetic yet almost wistful, as if the breaking that's about to happen was not completely a sad thing.

What can have possibly happened that warranted such an unusual reaction from Mace Windu?

"Mace, what is it?" He asked, frowning. His eyes narrowed at the two Jedi Masters.

"A Jedi Master, with Ahsoka's men, there was." Yoda spoke gravely. The diminutive master's expression was completely unreadable but the Force around him was almost palpable. Qui-Gon turned to Ahsoka standing behind him, expecting an explanation. She avoided his gaze but her head was held high and proud, her posture reminded him of a kata from Form III, Soresu.

 _Defensive_ , Qui-Gon realized. _She was protecting something. Someone._

"A Jedi, Master Yoda?" He asked cautiously. Then the Force stirred around them, tense and anticipating. Like it was stretched in different ways, waiting to snap, to break and let the flood drown them all away.

There it was again. The probability of breaking.

Qui-Gon doesn't know if he can stand any more of this but he forced himself to be patient.

"In our universe, Master Jinn, a lot of things happened differently." Ahsoka spoke up, finally meeting his eyes. "As I know you've heard me mention before in the Chancellor's office that our intention was to go back in time to stop the Empire from rising. Instead, we ended up here, in a completely different universe but very similar to our own. We did manage to travel back in time in a certain point of view but not in the universe we were hoping for."

"Your universe is different how?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon found himself getting more and more agitated the longer it went on.

Ahsoka was contemplating what to say, he can tell, and whatever she had to say were words he would find difficult to hear. She took a deep breath. "Our worlds are completely alike save for this... _disparity_ … Am I correct to assume that there was a mission in Naboo with the Trade Federation thirteen years ago and you were the Jedi Master tasked to settle the dispute?"

Something twisted inside of Qui-Gon's chest as it always does whenever that particular mission is mentioned. "Yes. Did it happen differently in your universe?"

"No, you and your padawan were sent to Queen Amidala's aid just the same."

"I see. And this is relevant, why?"

Another deep breath. "I was told that your Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed on that mission."

A more prominent surge of pain in his chest. "Yes."

"That happened differently in ours."

 _Wait for me, Master. You have to wait for me._

Qui-Gon's breath abandoned him. "He's—"

"In our universe, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi battled the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Although, Obi-Wan eventually defeated the Sith, Master Jinn was killed."

" _What_?!" Anakin sharply barked. "What do you mean he's killed in your universe?"

"Anakin—"

"No, Master." Anakin faced Ahsoka with furious eyes. "What do you mean that my master is dead?"

"He was killed by Darth Maul." Ahsoka told him coolly.

"You mean, Kenobi failed to protect—"

"Enough, Anakin! Now is not the time." Qui-Gon snapped at his former padawan. Anakin briefly looked hurt by his former Master's outburst but his face quickly contorted into anger, resentment oozing off of him in waves but with both Councilors watching, he cannot refute his former master's words any further. With an internal sigh, Qui-Gon turned back to Ahsoka. "He's the Jedi that came with you. The last Jedi Master." He said and Ahsoka only nodded.

 _I'm sorry, master._

Qui-Gon looked like someone just gave him back air to breath. "Where is he?"

Ahsoka took a moment before answering. "In a private quarters, healing. He was hit by blaster fire on the side along with many more injuries but he'll recover just fine. He always does." She whispered the last part to herself. She nodded to her men and they departed with a salute. She strode ahead into the Halls of Healing and called over her shoulder, "I'll take you to him."

He and the others followed Ahsoka to the private quarters silently but the Jedi Master's heart started to beat so furiously that its pulse was roaring in his ears. He barely registered the other Jedi that greeted them as they passed. They faded out behind him like he'd been submerged underwater with only his own heart to keep him company as he drowned. He barely registered that Anakin kept shooting him worried and anxious glances in his periphery. Qui-Gon knew that his former padawan wanted a reassurance that he was fine, that his well-worn quote of staying in the moment was being strictly adhered as he is wont to do under any other circumstances. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was nothing he'd ever been through before. He'd never felt so broken and relieved at the same time. Pain and joy, grief and love mingling together like one of his warm teas. Maybe this had been what the Force had been anticipating; their meeting. A reunion that seemed to have taken two universes colliding together to happen.

He could feel laughter trying to bubble up from his throat and tears trying to well in his eyes. He's fighting both so valiantly and in a way, he succeeded. To the naked eye, he looked composed but delving into the Force would tell you an entirely different matter. He doesn't know what to expect, only that his beloved late padawan from an alternate universe was alive and he, a simple Jedi Master, had been granted such a miraculous gift of seeing that quiet, insightful boy with spiky strawberry blond hair and eyes that changed color as he laughed again.

After all these years, the ghost of that boy's laughter still haunted Qui-Gon in his dreams and maybe — _just_ _maybe_ — he'd get to hear it again. Just having another moment with Obi-Wan would have been enough for Qui-Gon after more than a decade of living without him. The padawan that, despite the Jedi's Code about attachments, became like a son to him.

 _Why do I get the feeling that we've picked up another pathetic life form?_

When they entered the private quarters, they saw the other-universe's last Jedi Master and a General of the Rebel Alliance carefully dressing his heavily wounded self.

Qui-Gon sucked in a breath, heart beating furiously.

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka barked in an exasperated but worried manner. "You aren't supposed to be on your feet yet!"

There were bacta bandages on his side where he'd been hit by blaster fire and more covering most of his back that, if the Jedi had to guess, looked like they were wounds made by a lightsaber. His neatly trimmed beard had been shaved away to treat those small wounds on his face and his hair was cropped and spiky. It was almost reminiscent of his padawan days except it lacked the long, trailing braid behind his ear. The sickly pallor of his skin was also mostly covered with purple, blue, and yellowing bruises and his ribs showed too much to be healthy.

He looked like he'd been through hell and it spat him back out. It would've been an apt description if anyone were to ask Ahsoka. The man had certainly been gifted with incredibly good and bad luck. A luck unmatched by anyone in their galaxy. She even knew for a fact that the Force, contrary to what he believes, deeply loved Obi-Wan Kenobi. She feels it caressing him, keeping him in its illuminating embrace when the shadows get too close to its beloved child but she privately thought that maybe the love given was equally returned by the amount of misfortune that befell the Jedi. Or maybe it was the other way around.

But the Force cannot heal wounds attained from endless battles and war. Not entirely. Over the last year that Obi-Wan spent rejoining their effort in the front lines, how many times had she had to drag him away from the fight because of an injury or another and he would be too stubborn to retreat? He never stopped to rest, always on the move— always _needing_ to move. She guessed that some thoughts were better kept at bay at the risk of it overwhelming you. She could understand that. Even she was still hurting from the revelation of Vader's identity; she cannot imagine how worse it must be for Obi-Wan who was there to see it for himself. So, she knew the Jedi Master would more likely shoot himself in the face than lie around being idle with a war raging on around him. It was better not to dwell, easier to focus in the moment.

Dwelling only brings another kind of pain that's more difficult to face.

A small grunt of pain came from Obi-Wan when he pulled his injuries as he donned his tunic before the flat reply was delivered without turning to face his visitors. "This is war, Ahsoka. We do not have the luxury of gaining a full recovery. I can manage. I heard Vader escaped through hyperspace in this universe."

The last statement was stated more formally; a high ranking officer politely inviting his subordinate to make their report. Without a glance to what she knew would be stunned Jedi behind her, Ahsoka recognized the command and stood straighter with her hands clasped firmly on her back.

"Yes, he did, General." She reported, without waiting for Obi-Wan to turn and face her. "The government of this universe is working on finding him. They've dispatched Jedi generals and commanders to seek him out. As you've also may have heard, they've momentarily blocked the singularity with shield generators but I suspect they won't hold for long. They are currently undergoing a version of our Clone Wars and for now, have ceased their attacks in the wake of our _eccentric_ arrival. We are under their custody at the moment. I have delayed making a report to their _Chancellor_ ," she spat the word as if it was a curse. "Regarding our predicament and the state of our galaxy. I've only given them an abridged version of the events." This time, she glanced back at the Jedi who followed her. They appeared as calm and serene as a Jedi should but delving into the Force, she sensed their restlessness. Master Jinn had no such compulsion to hide his emotions. The raw pain and longing on his face was displayed for all to see. Ahsoka isn't surprised. There are times she caught that exact same look on Obi-Wan's face whenever her former master is mentioned whenever he thought no one was looking. But someone was and someone always did. "I thought it would be better coming from you, Master Kenobi."

"Very well, Ahsoka." He murmured absentmindedly. There was something tugging at him in the back of his mind but as he tried to grasp it, it fell away from him; an elusive feeling that came from the Force itself, trying to tell him something important. Something he needed to know.

Hands froze over the tunic Obi-Wan had been fiddling with. There. That feeling. It felt familiar. An echo of what was once a radiant presence in his mind. He had not felt this presence in eighteen years. The presence of a man he had failed to save. The presence of a man he'd considered a father.

He turned slowly, mindful of his injuries. The eyes that met his started to brim with tears.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon breathed, as if any louder would shatter this dream and he would return to reality empty-handed of the laughter he'd longed to hear.

"Master," Obi-Wan choked. He took a step back and inhaled sharply. Obi-Wan bumped into a stable and he almost stumbled. Both Qui-Gon and Ahsoka reached for him but Obi-Wan raised his hand to stop them from coming any closer.

He was fine. He was awake. This isn't a dream. This is real. His master is here. He's alive. Tears streamed down his face and he let out a choked laugh that sounded closer to a gurgle. But he didn't care. Qui-Gon is here and he's alive. His master was safe.

Then his eyes shifted to the young man standing beside Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's heart began to hammer in his chest so loudly he could barely hear anything. Images began to fill his head, passing by so fast he couldn't quite catch them. All he knew for certain was that they hurt. Everything was suddenly painful and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor with Ahsoka trying to guide him back to reality.

"You need more rest." She insisted, almost begging. Qui-Gon was on his other side as well, holding him so delicately that he felt no pain from the touch. His master was real. He was warm. He was alive.

Then, panic quickly settled in his heart and he tried to squash it down as best he could. His breath started to catch and his pulse deafened him.

 _Fear is the path of the dark side. Consume you, let it, you should not._

He swallowed hard and he stared intently at Ahsoka.

"Vader is here." He said gravely low and his eyes, once so soulful and calm and light, were only determined and afraid. Ahsoka seemed to understand for she fell quiet and nodded. He stole a glance at Qui-Gon and the young Jedi Knight looking at him with concern and wariness in his blue eyes. "We can't let this world fall. The darkness can't take this one."

"It won't." Ahsoka promised. "We won't let it."

Obi-Wan nodded and tried to stand. Ahsoka and Qui-Gon lend him a hand and he gratefully took it, basking in the warmth of his friends while it lasts. Obi-Wan knew that this may be the last he'll ever hold them, see them, or speak to them. He glanced at his master and realized how he'd forgotten how blue his master's eyes were. A midnight shade of immeasurable depth that seemed to see through him as Qui-Gon met his gaze. They were sad, he noted. He didn't remember his master's eyes being that sad before, like he'd lost something very precious to him.

Obi-Wan could understand. He knew all about the pain of loss. He knew very well how everything he cared about could be taken away in a blink of an eye. He knew how something that had seemed unbreakable and impenetrable could burn and crumble with nothing but a shift from the shadows. So, if his grip is a little too tight and his body leaned a little too much on them, Ahsoka and Qui-Gon didn't say a word about it. They only responded by clinging to him a little closer, hanging on to him just as tightly as he is.

Obi-Wan pulled himself away from the turbulent emotions already beginning to swirl in his heart, forcing himself to stay in the here and now. He noticed the other Jedi stayed by the door, their worried looks would've been comical if not for the fact that, save one, they were all dead in his universe.

His gaze once again fell to Anakin.

All of them were dead.


End file.
